


Foolish Little Prince

by LittleMissMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, first time writing these two, please feel free to review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMidnight/pseuds/LittleMissMidnight
Summary: In the midst of war flairs rise high and emotions run free. After one incident nearly causing the loss of one member in particular both Kiran and Alfonse discover how far friendship can really go.





	

The world that I come from cannot be compared to the beauty of the many worlds I am no blessed to see and visit. From the lush green hills of the land of Awakening to the far-off mountains of the land of Fates. The sky pours down such a clear shade of blue that it nearly seems fantasy like to believe that it is real. But the blood that drips from their weapon stains the beauty of the grass beneath our feet as the smell of the forever wounded lingers all around us. All I can do is raise my gun and summon more to aid me in a war that never seems to end. With bright blue portals opening they lash out onto their foe until they saw their cold bodies crash to the ground. Seeing all of this is watching a painting losing its beauty over time due to time and corrosion and all you could was watch powerless. With now the heavens against our cause they pour their lost hope as the rain began to greet us.

Once again my ears were greeted with a scream of death as I watched another unit I summoned fall to their feet in defeat as they were forced to flee. Their sword dropped to their feet as the sound of Calvary on their horses trotted onto the now muddy dirt. With a slow stop the sound of them withdrawing their blades haunted my ears as I gazed up to their face in the hopes to remember that person that would end my life. but the emotionless face alongside their helmet made it nearly impossible.

I raised my hand and pointed my gun at my emotionless foe; my finger hovering over the trigger. Pressing it I knew disappointment was only going to be my answer yet I prayed that I was wrong. I prayed that my faith in whatever gods that were out there would answer my call and get me out of this hell I was in. I don't belong here and I don't know why I was even picked for this damn game they call war. What do I know? What do I know that could possible end a war? I am playing with fire that is slowly burning my alive. A naive child is what I am.

A foolish child playing a game that adults barely can get by, yet alone some child such as myself. Desperation calls me to press the trigger again despite knowing the results as I felt the wind for my foe's sword coming closer for the swing as I braced myself for impact. My trembling hands held onto the small number of orbs by my side and the number of used Light Blessing's I had already foolishly used. My hand lowering the gun, dropping down like the faith I had in this game was ending.

Game Over.

My mind screamed for it until the loud shattering noise of metal against metal rung in my ears as I gazed up to the pouring rain. My hands dug deep into the mud as I saw that foolish boy swing the foe's sword away as I watched the foe fall headless only meters away from me. His usual white and gold armor stained by the blood of his foes as well from the mud out fight was being fought in. My energy was not there to greet him with my voice in the hopes to ask what on earth he had done. I watched as he careless dropped his mighty sword and rushed into me, holding me tight in his arms. Despite the cold rain that poured over us he was still able to bring a sense of warmth to me.

"Alfonse..." My weak voice could finally mutter something. "What are you doing here?"

 

He refused to let me go as I heard him speak my name. "I came after you after I heard the news." Pulling back, I was spoiled by seeing his wonderful face. "You sent Commander Anna back after knowing you weren't going to make it back. There was no way I was going to let you die out here!"

I felt like I was getting scolded by an older sibling or parent even. Even the simplest recollection of my family only caused me to chuckle nervously before I was hit with a wall of sadness and realization how alone I truly am in this world. Nobody but myself and an army of stranger to call my own in a war that had no end. I felt my own tears wanting to join in with the rain and without my permission they did, causing the man in front of me to worry more.

"Hey, calm down. It's alright now. Their all gone." I let him wipe my tears away as if I was infant that could not. "We can go home now."

"My home..." My weak voice muttered. "...is not here."

I felt my words had unintentionally harm him but he kept on wiping my tears away as he tried to comfort a newbie summoner such as I.

Guilt and remorse was clearly painted on his face. "I should have seen this coming. I should have known this war would take a toll on you eventually." His soft hands pushed back the hood that I kept over my face at nearly all times. "Unlike us your world is not like this. Your world is more at peace than ours." Leaning forward I felt his forehead against mine, "I will do my best to open a way to your world and take you home. As a Prince of Askr I own you at least this."

My lips opened as they muttered silent words as I tried to mustered the right words to speak "I'm sorry...I should of not of spoken such things." My hands firmly placed on his armor I did my best to push him away but it led to him grabbing onto my wrists instead. His eyes portrayed a sense of worry and fear as he tried to also hide the fact that his hands were shaking from the bitter cold that surrounded us both.

"Everyone has the right to go home. If your happy to go home than I-we all can bare the pain."

My body, cold from the war and the bitter cold that started to seep into me leaned forward resting on his shoulder. I don't know what reaction he gave off but he laid there still before feeling his arms wrap around me lightly. A sense of joy came over me from just being near him. It was strange as it always had been this way ever since we met. Stubborn boy he was saying all sort of nonsense to never come close to heroes yet here he was holding a fragile child such as myself in his arms. Tried and stressed from the endless encounters day after day. The wetness from my cloak began to sweet into my clothes underneath as felt the bitter cold sinking into me.

"I... never said I wanted to go back." Staying awake was beginning to become a battle of its own at this point. "Somehow...you'll do just fine."

 

As to what I said after that is only a guess as I felt my body finally shutting down for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Gossip slowly caused my body to wake up as I felt linen sheets placed over me as I gazed around to see what had happened. My body still frail from my last battle I could only turn my body to the left or right or me a little. By my sides were the ever so bubbly Sharena and our fierce Commander Anna. Their faces lit up the moment my face came into their sights. My lips formed a smile of their own despite the pain my whole body was feeling as I laid on my bed, bedridden for the moment. Before even a single word could leave my lips the energetic Sharena beat me to it as always. Her bubbly energy lifted everyone's spirit in the room as even the Commander was showing off a few smiles and laughs of their own. With my limited movement, I couldn't help but notice a young man in the distance that laid quickly on the couch in the room. It took my mind minute to process and accept that it was no other but Alfonse that slept peacefully as his book was placed on his chest, no doubt falling asleep reading to it. Without his golden armor, it was hard to see that it was him.

 

"Oh, I completely forgot about him." Sharena's loud voice caught my attention. "His been staying here in this room for most of his spare time to make sure you would be alright when you would wake up."

 

"I see the departure of our last unit still affects him. I remembered how focused he was to get you back after you sent me back in which I am deeply grateful for." It was easy to tell how sincere the Commander was with her words. "I am the leader of his group yet I left you just like that. For that I am sorry."

 

I raised my hand to show that her actions didn't mind me at all. I was just a simple recruit that could be replaced easily unlike her, she was the Commander of this whole operation. It is clear as day who is valued more in battle. Yet even as their words continued to communicate with me my eyes couldn't leave the sleeping boy that was a few meters away from me.

 

"How is he?" I asked. His concern seemed to be the only thing that occupied my current mind.

 

"Well when he came back he was badly injured. He told us he ran into a few more soldiers on the way back. The door rang and as I opened it he fainted onto the floor with you in his arms."

 

The commander's voice rung in my mind as my heart sank. The idea that more men came after us again was a haunting prospect. I looked at him for a longer amount of time and could see the lumps of bandages underneath his shirt and pants as well on the exposed parks of his body. It seemed so in character to hide away his own issues if they would only hinder the team or his people. I somehow wanted to get closer and ask him personally if he was doing well but the injuries I suffered from the last fight was proving quite the challenge. Closing my eyes for a moment seemed to signal Anna and Sharena to let me rest which I didn't oppose too it was just I wished I asked for it instead and using my manners to do so. But my body ached for rest and before words could leave my lips the door closed on me, leaving me to rest on my bed once again.

 

But getting rest didn't seem right after hearing the additional information that Alfonse risked his life and his health for me once again as I slowly removed the sheets that kept me warm as I pulled my body upwards to a slight angle. I moved my legs to the edge of the bed when I noticed how badly I had bruised them as I pushed myself forward and slowly pressed my feet onto the ground as I slowly tried to gather my balance to stand. My steps were slow as moving my legs felt heavy to the point I felt like I was dragging something heavy behind me. With only the way to give me the balance I need I could reach Alfonse. The sounds that I was making with my feet seem to start to wake him up. It only took a matter of seconds to see the shocked reaction his face had when he noticed me looking down overhead him as I leaned my body on the arm of the couch for support.

 

"What on Askr a-are you doing?!" His shock caused him to stutter slightly. "why are you out of your bed? Your injuries were severe. It's too soon for you to be out of your bed!"

 

Like a scolding mother I couldn't help but smile at his overwhelming concern for a stranger such as myself. Placing the book that rested on his chest to one side he stood up as I leaned forward into his arms for support. Once again that linger warmth and comfort he gave me made me feel at ease.

 

"I could say the same to you." I teased as I looked up at him. "There was a reason why I didn't put you onto the roster for that fight. The damage you would have gotten could of cost you your life."

 

"At least I have a weapon to fight even if that is the case. You don't even carry one!" It was clear he was annoyed with my response as he slowly helped to guide me back to my bed. "I don't care if I lose my life to this war as long my kingdom and my people will be safe at the end of it all."

 

My body froze at his words as I held onto his shirt for support from his sudden statement. This caught his attention as I felt our movement coming to a halt.

 

"How dare you...say those words."

 

No words seem to be able to respond to mine as silence was my only response from him. With anger building inside of me I pressed my hands onto his chest and shoved him away with all the strength I could muster. The action worked out but I ended up losing my only source of support as I fell backwards to the ground, causing to add more bruises that I already needed. I glanced up to see that my sudden push to Alfonse wasn't strong enough to send him off his feet as I could see him walking back to me, kneeling to me with only shock to greet me.

 

"How dare you." I gritted my teeth together. "How dare you say that your death so easily like none of us will ever care about it?" I reached forward to grab his shirt but fail as my hand dropped back down to the ground. "you dying won't stop this foolish war. Your death won't stop thieves from stealing or people from killing. Your death would only a temporary solution to a never-ending problem!"

 

Even yelling was hard as I noticed my own tears crashing to the ground beneath me. "You, foolish boy. You, foolish prince!" I screamed.

 

I wanted to keep on screaming and yelling everything that came from after hearing his words and how badly he risked his life taking me back to the headquarters but my yells seem loud enough to caused Anna and Sharena running back to be confused of the scene unfolding in front of them. I had a fair idea that they weren't used to seeing me in such a state as I hardly spoke any words to anyone as they both took their time to reaching us both. I could feel the Commander lift me into his arms as he helped me rise to my feet and Sharena with her older brother.

 

Holding back my tears I could see Alfonse walking off, ignoring his sister's and Commander's calls as she rested me back onto my bed. I was too tired to even hold back the tears I tried too hard to not show especially in front of my own Commander. What started as silent tears soon turned into muffles and whimpers as I just started to cry without holding anything back.

 

That foolish Prince didn't understand anything. If he were to ever die, then he would not just lose his kingdom. When was it ever ok to die as long you'll 'save' your kingdom. What a complete idiot. History proves that is never the case.

 

* * *

 

The darkness of the night soon fell over the palace as my eyes gazed upon the clear night as the light of the moon poured into the room. The confrontation I had with Alfonse couldn’t let my mind rest fully, like how a show would end on a sudden cliffhanger and your left with that bittersweet feeling inside and your forced to accept it.

I gazed to my door and noticed a bright light was peeking from underneath my door before fading as it passed by. With more feeling gathered in my legs I reached for the candle and the handle to place it in by my side table. With a flick of a simple match my room was suddenly poured with bright light burning bright from one candle. With a cane provided by Anna and a candle in another my body could take tiny steps as I reached the door and opened it quietly, hoping I would not disturb anyone around me.

Each step was sore to the touch but it was nothing rest couldn’t do. I knew that was what I needed so I could aid my teammates in the next battle. But my mind was rushing at speeds I could not keep up with or understand at the slightest. The idea of taking a simple walk or taking a book from the library only seem to be the perfect solution for the lack of need to rest. Oh, what a stubborn fool I am. Just like that foolish little prince.

With the aid of my cane to aid my balance and the flame on my candle to guide me it didn’t take too longer to notice I was in front of the library once again. My fingers lingered over the handle to see the door was already jarred opened. With only the worse in my mind I carefully walked in, holding my candle in front to catch anything suspicion. As the light projected a face I quickly dropped my candle and the small flame flickered away.

“Al-Alfonse?” I spoke within the darkness.

Seconds flew by as another candle was lit from the cover of darkness. As the light filled up the huge room I could see Alfonse’s face much clearer to only notice the shocked reaction his face was showing off. He was sitting on a desk with several books piled beside him all either were opened to certain pages or not touched.

“What are you doing this time?” He stood up and spoke as he made his way to me. “What part of rest do you not understand?”

As he reached forward to aid me to the chair opposite to where he sat I politely declined his help as helped myself to sit down. I waited until he was seated in front of me before continuing our conversation.

“There was no way I could fall to sleep after our last confrontation Alfonse.” I leaned my cane against the empty chair beside me.

“You and me alike.” I could hear him reply as he gazed back at the books, not saying another word.

The silence annoyed me. It wasn’t normal for us both to sit here together in silence.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn’t have acted like that in front of a prince in such a condition.”

I could feel that his eyes were still on the book in front of him as the sound of turning pages filled up the empty library. His silence was unnerving and irritating even. I couldn’t even come up with a decent reason why he was treating him like this as if I had killed someone dear to him!

Closing the book shut I watched as our eyes met for the first time during our conversation. “I’m sorry as well. I should I not said such things after an emotional battle like that.” I watched as he took a few of the piled books into his arms. “Anyway do you want me to aid you back to your room? We have an early routine in the morning.”

Reaching for my cane, “Would you listen if I said no?” I teased in the slightest. I pushed myself to my feet to only notice the prince was by my side with a faint smile across his face. He spoke nothing more as he held the door open as we both walked out.

With the fading flame of the candle to aid us back to our rooms we made our way safely as I placed the key in its place to unlock my door. With Alfonse holding the candle to give me enough light to do so I was soon able to unlock it. I looked back with a smile and relief that I wasn’t going to sleep on the cold ground tonight. I soon couldn’t help but quickly read the titles of the books but before anything could escape my lips I watch Alfonse take a few steps back.

“Goodnight and I hope you feel much better in the morning.”

“Ah, sure. I wish the same for you.”

And with my parting words I pushed the door ahead of me open with my curious face covered within the darkness of my room. My mind wondered to the titles of those books before they were taken away from my sights.

It seems he is interested in those gates again.

* * *

 

“A gate? To where will this lead us this time?” I spoke as I placed another spoonful of scramble eggs into my mouth.

“That is what I’m unsure of but the Commander, Sharena you and myself will go and investigate once breakfast is over.”

With no more words to fill up my curiosity I simply nodded as my teammates joined the table and each moment of that was filled with laughter and cheer. It was as if I was back in my era of peace where I could live my simple life without the threat of war looming above me. I never imagine the day where I want to return to my simple life. Soon the picture of my family came over me. It had been so long since I had been with them that even their faces or the sounds of their voices were becoming a blur.

“Hey, your food is getting cold.”

I could hear Sharena voice loud and clear, knocking my quickly back into my current reality. I looked towards her and nodded and admit she was right. As I did I glanced at Alfonse who was a few rows away from me. He was studying into the same pair of books he borrowed from the library in the early hours of the morning.

“I suggest you do the same over there.” I pointed at the blue hair prince that was clearly to interested in the books he was reading that the food placed upon him. “His coffee is getting cold.”

With a pout on her face, “Gosh, why is my brother such a boring person.” She yawned as she made her way over to him. As she did she gave him a big shove forward, nearly making his face slam into his book. Laughter filled up the room as Alfonse glared at his sister, clearly irritated. His words didn’t seem to annoy Sharena much as he sighed and just closed his book as the laughter in the room slowly faded away.

The room was still filled with chatter from the simple things such as retelling old stories or to current topics such as who the new recruits will be coming. With my meal finished I had noticed Alfonse had left even before I had finished. Of course, we didn’t share any type of relationship or status that he was obliged to wait for me but it felt odd that the Prince would leave without telling at least someone that he was going. 

With saying my goodbyes, I began to make my way from the noisy mess hall with the aid of my cane still. I could walk at a much faster pace than a few days ago but pressing onto my feet still felt sore to the touch. With the mess hall behind me I made my way downs the halls of the castle in the hopes to find any information where the Prince went.

My eyes quickly glanced over to a man as he walked passed. Unable to turn around in time I simply called out for him as I began to make my way over to him.

With some sort of luck, he heard me.

“Yes?”

It took me a few seconds to catch up to him yet he remained in his spot waiting for my response. While gasping for air I managed to reply. “I was just wondering where you went after breakfast. It’s not like you to suddenly leave like that.”

The prince blinked in confusion, “Really?” It didn’t seem to occur to him.

“Yeah.” I nodded as our conversation fell flat for the moment. Soon my eyes caught a glance of the book in his arms. “That book,” I pointed as spoke, “Is the same one you borrow for the library, correct?”

I watched as he shifted his hands over the spine of the book as he held it even tighter as soon as I mentioned it, “Yes, I’m surprised you remembered it.”

“Well it had an interesting title. Do you want to get some more together at the library? We don’t have to check out that new gate for a few hours.”

I remembered the times Alfonse would offer that we should go to the library together some time but he never seemed to pull it off. But the nervous reaction on his face told me that today wasn’t going to be one of those days.

“Today isn’t a good time. Now excuse me I have to get going.”

I watched as I tapped my cane to the ground in an annoyed manner. If the Prince were to do something foolish without letting any of us know I don’t know if I could ever recover from such a loss.

* * *

 

The fields were wild and long as the grass that reached around my ankles tickled a little. The wind continued to blow ever so quietly as the four of us walked past the field. Clouds above us hovered ever so slowly as the strange emptiness and quietness brought more suspicion that peace. I glanced over to my team behind me and could see the glee on all their faces to see such a beautiful sight without a single stain of blood anywhere. It was a sight that I never knew I wanted to see and how much I wanted to fight for them. With the aid of healers my legs could stand on their own but more treatment was required if I ever wished to run or jump any time soon.

“So what is the report on this place?” I spun around in the same spot to face my team.

“Well it is rather _too_ quiet around here so Sharena and I will go check over there. You guys will continue heading forward where one should be located.” The Commander glanced at Alfonse. “Is that correct?”

He nodded, “From what I read, yes.”

“Very well. Let’s go. We have no time to waste.”

With the Commander’s words still stuck in our minds we parted and followed her orders. With our group split it felt strange to have Alfonse ever so quiet. Conversations would always happen between us such as what my world was like and who I was before I was summoned in front of the Commander. Silence was the only sound we made as our feet brushed against the long wild grass as I held my summoning gun with my spare hand. He too was on guard from any possible ambush attacks we might encounter.

Yet nothing of the sorts came about, making the journey to reach the gate the more frightening. But with luck we arrived as I gazed at the marvel. It was tall and was made with such care and detail. The pillars were chipped with such detail that I couldn’t even understand how they could pull such a thing off. The double doors remained open wide as a blue portal continued to swirl endlessly as I stared at Alfonse.

“What on earth is this?” I leaned forward towards the portal to see nothing was coming out from it.

Warms hands soon greeted my arm as I felt Alfonse pulling my away from the magical artifact. I nodded back my thanks. It didn’t take long for me to notice that his hand was still holding onto my arm tightly.

“Alfonse?”

His eyes were so focused on the gate ahead of us that I couldn’t help but gaze at it once more. Soon words escaped his lips as his grip on me was finally loosen.

“That is a gate; a gate back to your world.”

Before I could express my confusion, I felt Alfonse reach for my arm again and spun in one spot as I crashed into his arms. His arms holding me tighter as the seconds went by. No words that I could ever speak could express the sudden confusion my mind was and instead tears rushed down my face as a compensation answer.

“Forgive me but I can’t bear to see you get hurt any further.”

My body weak as I continued to cry I felt my lips trying to speak actual words but instead were replaced with whimpers and muffles. I raised my hands to his chest, trying to break away from him but he continued to hold me as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. Unable to find the strength I needed to break away my hands resorted to simply slamming them against his chest in the hope that he would let me go and admit this was some sort of test or lie.

“I refuse to go home! How can you guys win this war without me? You need me like I need you!” I blurted as my emotions were no in charge of the words I spoke.

Even without our faces touching I could just imagine how hot Alfonse’s face must have felt judging from how red he had become.

“I also refuse to let you get hurt! You’re not even from here! You were never meant to be here! You should return back to your time where it is more peaceful and more safe to live than here!”

Still in his arms, I retaliated. “Then I can say the same for you and Sharena and even Commander Anna!”

His nervous look on his face became even more obvious as I felt his grip on me tighten. In the distance the sound of Sharena and the Commander running towards us, showing that maybe our heated argument was reaching more than just the two of us. Before I could even manage the right words to reply to them I felt something soft and sweet crashed onto my lips.

Now there was no way my mind could function properly at all.

It was passionate yet brief as I felt our bodies pulled apart within just seconds in. With a sudden shove, I felt my body crashing into the portal behind me, taking me to a place I would rather not be. The force that the portal had was overwhelming mine and painfully accepted that there was no going back after this. I stared at the faces of the people I have come to care and love ever since I was summoned. My eyes locked with one before my sight on him completely vanished.

You really are a foolish little prince.

* * *

 

The world I sat in cannot be compared the many worlds I have visited. The busy streets and the sound of daily gossip hung over me. The smell of fresh baked goods lingered from the bakery from the shop nearby. My eyes lazily trying to stay awake as the cold morning breeze was hard not to sleep to as the smell of coffee didn’t help my cause either. I watched the hot drink swirl in the little white cup as I spun it with the little silver teaspoon. My eyes turned to my phone as I read the notifications that came by.

I placed the coffee against my lips and took in its flavor and warmth before placing it back down. My mind had forgotten its sensation even after months of returning. My hand reached for the sky as I watched the clouds drift by. My hand acted as if I could catch them before letting it drop down to my side again.

From returning home I could resume my old lifestyle with my family by my side. No words could ever express their joy when they saw me again for the first time. Somehow the police found me by the bank of the river in the same clothes I wore when I left. No injuries could be found even despite how badly I had injured my legs a few days before.

With the coffee mug, finally empty I placed all my belongings into my bag as I pulled out headphones and connected them to my phone. The walk to the bus stop was long today and it was cold.

As I caught up with the music I missed out when I was gone I noticed how overcast it was as I made my way down the busy streets. It seemed to paint my expression perfectly. What I thought were busy people walking down the street soon ended up people sitting or standing for the next bus to come as I grumbled at how clustered the line was.

Removing one ear bud, “Excuse me.” I asked but no one seem to catch my voice. Annoyed I just shrugged it off and waited by the deconstructed line formation and hoped the driver would call me next.

I skipped song after song until I finally found the one I liked. I looked up and noticed I was next in line but the bus was already at full.

“Sorry miss but I can’t take anymore in.”

I was tempted to say that I would even take the floor but my sensible side took over and nodded saying it was all right. I watched as the doors soon closed on me as I felt the sudden rush of petrol rise into my nose making me cough at its bad smell. I sighed as my body lazily slumped into the provided seats in the bus shelter. I could hear people run over to the bus stop but stopped as soon they noticed it was already too late. But one didn’t seem to stop until they reached the bus stop to only notice they had indeed missed the bus.

“You just missed it.” I spoke up as I glanced back down on my phone.

I took a quick glance up to see that the person I talked too was a man around the same age as me. Not seeing I knew him I returned to my playlist to decide if I should skip the current song I was on. But the feeling of him watching me or not moving from his spot caused me to look up at him more carefully.

His hood was making it hard to see what type of guy he was but he was dressed up casually enough that he looked like he was a young university student. I could see his mouth was open a little before he closed them slowly. With a trembling hand, he reached over for his hood and slowly slipped it off and that was when everything suddenly made sense to me.

With my words lost to even begin speaking I slowly rose for my seat and pulled my headphones off slowly. My eyes stuck on the man that stood in front of me. My hands slowly reached for his cheeks to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming again. I even patted his cheeks lightly and once I did my body took that a sign to just start crying.

“You…” I couldn’t even find the courage to mutter his name properly.

His only response to my sudden break down was him chuckling as he held both of my hands that were still stuck on his face. I noticed he was on the verge of crying too.

“Sorry about that.” He smiled.

“You should be.” I nodded as I let go of his face to dry my own tears away. “Pushing people into gates aren’t very nice.”

I could hear him laughing this time as he cupped my face with his hands. “I know, I know.”

The idea of getting mad at him was so tempting and felt was the right thing to feel right now but somehow crying seem to the be the only thing I could do.

“I know what I did was bad. Sharena and the Commander didn’t stop reminding me about it.”

“So how did you even get here?”

He removed his hands away from my face as he spoke, “We found another gate a few months later after I sent you back.” He held one of his arms in nervousness. “But I told them I wouldn’t leave them unless the kingdom was in peace.” He avoided my gaze suddenly, “I…I really wanted to come back here and say sorry for making such a rash action like that. Forgive me.”

“You could have just sent a letter you know.” I teased.

Chuckling, “I would rather say this in person.”

As my confusion rose with his last words I could feel those same sweet lips on my mine once again after many months without them. I felt his body lean forward as if he yearned for me as I tossed my arms over his shoulders before our lips parted. I could only smile at how red our faces were.

“I don’t remember you being this bold in your era.” I teased.

“I-I don’t know what you’re on about.” He adverted eye contact with me as I watched how brighter his cheeks were getting. It took a few more moments before he looked back at me, looking defeated. “O-Ok so I may not have been b-but that was because I had to act like a Prince to my people and my troops.”

I could only laugh at his constant stuttering as I placed my hands on his flustered cheeks.

“You, foolish little prince.” I teased as I patted his cheeks lightly.

 


End file.
